yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Cam Buckland
Cam (Arune) Buckland is Chris Trott's character in High Rollers D&D. Stats Description Cam is a "human" trickster-cleric. He was abandoned as a baby but was found and raised by a group of travelling gypsy entertainers called the Bucklands. He was later told that he was found with a stone that had an glyph carved onto it. Cam is one of the remnant of Pelor's Light, but it is not known to anyone, including himself, although there are rumours of it. Jiǔtóu is aware of the truth through Master Guanyin during her time in the celestial plane. Appearance Cam looks like a cross between a gypsy and a magician. He has long dark hair and a goatee. He wears a green cape and a matching bandanna on his head. He has numerous daggers concealed in various places on his person. He has the ability to glow, especially when facing certain death. Yet, he remains oblivious to anyone who witness it. He has also shown himself to be very well-endowed, after he dropped his trousers following a comment by Trellimar about his body hair. Personality Being well travelled, Cam is not particularly bright but very charismatic. He is quite crude at times, and has a tendency to act without thinking. However, unknown to anyone, he is a broken person and used his wit and humour as a facade. He relies heavily on the support from the people around him. His devotion to Avandra is another reason to keep him going. His daggers are important to him, mostly fueled by his childhood friend Mirela, and he always opts to recover any he has thrown. Some of the daggers are momento to mark important parts of his life, while others are for its decorative features. He named one Duracell which he uses as a light, and named another dagger Elfie, when he received it from the elven Spire of Autumn. The crappy-looking dagger he used as a sacrifice to resurrect Jiǔtóu was a gift made by Mirela for his 18th birthday. He once tried urinating on himself for medicinal relief. Relationships Cam and Elora get along quite well in the group, though this is partly due to his charisma and her naivety. Trellimar is neutral towards Cam, but has referred to him as being a human imbecile for his thoughtless actions. Jiǔtóu really dislikes Cam and ignores him constantly. The only reason she remains with him at all is because Cam is travelling to Talis'Val to perform for the champion Korak, and Jiǔtóu doesn't want to miss the opportunity to attend the event. However, during the Golden Light festival Jiǔtóu shows she does care about Cam, if just a little, when she asks him to remain in the tavern for the night for his safety. Trivia *Some events and Cam's high charisma score may indicate multi-classing into a warlock of the undying light, which is a supplement warlock patron. This would explain Cam's talent for avoiding death, but only if he was level 6 or if he multi-classed as a shadow sorcerer of the first level. More likely is that the class was homebrewed, and his power is connected to the light fall. Category:Chris Trott Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters